


监护人，请动手！

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Guardian-Ward Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. 第一章

无脑沙雕甜文，半推半就监护人x如狼似虎未成年。  
陈寄舟的第N个平行宇宙  
————————————————  
陈寄舟在35岁即将告别青年时代的时候，收到了一个也许会改人生的消息。  
“领养？”他有些惊讶地问母亲。  
“是啊，有个远房亲戚家，单身母亲突然出车祸死了，父亲早就离婚了失去了联系，就剩下一个男孩，血缘比较近的亲戚都不愿收养，就问到咱们家头上了。”  
“祖父和外祖父两边都不愿意吗？”  
“是啊，听说本来他母亲和外祖父家就不算亲近，祖父那边自从与丈夫离婚就恩断义绝了。而且孩子年龄也比较大了，即使收养也不可能像从小抚养那么亲近，一不小心好心办坏事，反而和自己结仇。没人愿意的。”  
“多大？”  
“15岁。”  
“他母亲没给他留下什么遗产吗？如果每个月支付监护人一些抚养费，应该也会有人愿意吧。”  
“完全没有啊，他母亲去世的时候他家还欠着三个月的房租。”  
“所以……妈你怎么就把这件事揽下来了？”  
“还不是你单身太久了啊。”陈母突然沉下脸来，“不结婚，也不往家里带女朋友，三十五岁了完全不为晚年和身后事考虑，我都快急死了！养个孩子，也许能激发一下你的责任心，养着养着就想自己生一个了。”  
“哈？”  
“就和以前生不出男孩，抱养一个就能把小弟弟招来一样嘛。”  
“不……完全不一样吧，我连老婆都没有。”陈寄舟为老妈不按常理出牌的作风感到无力。  
“总之，反正你现在也单身，房子也挺大的，收入也挺高，养个孩子不成问题吧？我都答应亲戚了，食言就太没面子了。”  
“你就为了面子就把儿子卖了吗！”陈寄舟感觉很受伤。  
“你要是现在就去找女友订婚，一年内结婚，我就去把这孩子推掉。”陈母无情地提出要求。  
陈寄舟：“……”  
“好的，我知道了，孩子住哪里，我现在去接他。”

陈寄舟按照地址找到方小鹤的时候，大概理解了为什么众多亲戚都不愿意收养他。  
这孩子确实看起来不太好打交道。  
方小鹤还住在与母亲一起租住的小公寓里，走廊门口就堆满了花圈和纸花，防盗门没关，长长短短的白幡布满公寓每个角落，大悲咒二十四小时不停，幽幽地从录音机传到居民楼的每一间住户耳朵里。房东至今还没把他赶出去，大概是被吓得不敢进门吧。  
虽然门没关，但陈寄舟还是礼貌地敲了敲门。房间中隐约可见身影的少年恍若未闻。  
他又敲了敲门。少年仍然一动不动。  
他第三次敲门。少年忍不住了，扭过头来大吼，“你是傻X吗！门没关！”  
陈寄舟咬了咬牙，强压下摔门离去的念头，走了进去。  
客厅内的方小鹤一身白衣跪坐在佛龛前，袖口和裤脚磨出破破烂烂的毛边，不知道是从哪里还能买到这样的衣服，也许是他自己剪的也不一定。他很消瘦，面颊深陷，眼神直勾勾地盯着正前方的一片虚无。神情阴郁，但仿佛并不是很悲伤的样子。眼周都没有红肿，只是一圈黑眼圈在眼底浮现，仿佛操持丧事带来的疲惫大过悲伤。  
“你是谁？”完全没在看陈寄舟的方小鹤冷不丁地发问。  
“我，我是陈寄舟。”  
“你来做什么？”  
陈寄舟这时候才意识到他应该做个自我介绍，“啊，是这样的，我是你二舅母的三姑的妯娌的大姐的儿子。你的亲戚们商量了一下，最后决定由我做你的监护人。”  
方小鹤被这一串复杂的亲属关系绕晕了，皱了一下眉才问，“为什么是你？”  
陈寄舟试图委婉一点地表述，“你的近亲好像都不太方便……”  
“我知道，但你为什么愿意？”方小鹤转过身来，认真地看着对方。  
陈寄舟一时语塞，总不能告诉少年是因为不想娶老婆所以不得不养孩子。但是他又很少与小孩打交道，一时间想不出什么亲切友善又敷衍的借口，于是他把老妈的理由原封不动地搬了出来。  
“我，单身嘛，房子还挺大的……钱也不少……养你应该足够……”  
“你恋童吗？”方小鹤突然打断他。  
“啊？不，当然不。”陈寄舟懵了一下然后坚决地摇头。  
“那么，会强迫我劳动吗？比如出卖身体做性交易之类的。”  
“不，当然不会啊！”被15岁的孩子一本正经问这么可怕的问题，陈寄舟感觉有点崩溃，“你在想什么，你可是个未成年啊！”  
“就因为是未成年，所以只能做这种事吧。”方小鹤认真地说，“我母亲又没有给我留下遗产，我现在也不能挣钱，搬砖都搬不动，如果你想收支平衡，那我只能卖身了。我很年轻，所以虽然我长得不好看，但总会有人愿意买。”  
“不…不要这么想，这都是犯法的事情，我不可能做的。”陈寄舟感到十分无力，不知道这个孩子脑袋里在想什么。  
“你的意思是，不需要我立刻支付抚养费？”  
“当然。”  
“那么什么时间偿还呢。”  
“先欠着吧……等你有工作了再还也不迟。”  
“你会养我到找到工作？”方小鹤露出有点意外的神色。  
陈寄舟一脸莫名其妙，“是啊，养孩子不就是要养到能自立为止吗？”  
“不会随便找个理由把我赶出去？”  
“不会。”  
“不会再把我甩给别的亲戚？”  
“不会。不过如果你有更愿意投奔的人，我不会拦你。”  
“不会强奸我？”  
“不是都说了吗绝对不会啊！”  
“再重复一遍，你叫什么名字？”  
“陈寄舟。”  
没头没脑地，方小鹤突然自言自语，“我叫方小鹤，今天是20xx年x月x日。”  
然后他扭头问陈寄舟，“对于上面的全部发言，你有想否认或修改的地方吗？”  
陈寄舟迷茫地摇摇头，“没有。”  
“好的，”少年从宽大的衣袖里掏出一部手机，面向陈寄舟，得意地晃了晃，按下了终止键，“口供收集完毕，我可以跟你走了。”

在接方小鹤回家之前，他先帮少年清理了四个小时的垃圾，终于把满屋子的丧仪物品清理干净，还房东一个干干净净的房间。至于少年自己的行李，非常少，只有一个书包，一只小箱子，还有装着母亲骨灰的佛龛。  
被少年像防贼一样录下口供，让陈寄舟有点不爽。然而看看少年孤影伶仃的样子，陈寄舟又忍不住原谅了他。  
“他一定是经历了很多艰难的事情，才会心思这么复杂，处处小心防备吧。”陈寄舟安慰着自己，努力培养起对方小鹤的同情心。  
但是这同情心真的很容易幻灭，忍了一周，他就忍不下去了。  
方小鹤的房间，非常乱。  
方小鹤的作息，非常不规律。  
方小鹤的挑食，极度夸张。  
方小鹤的学习，一塌糊涂！！！  
自从方小鹤把监护的电话改成陈寄舟的手机号，陈寄舟的手机在短短一周内就被各科老师和级部主任打爆了。  
少年倒没有打架逃学这些恶习，他只是轻微地，迟到，带违禁品，上课说话，不写作业，交白卷，装病翘体育课，和老师唱反调，值日做不好，并且巧妙地在写检讨和记处分的边缘左右横跳。  
“小鹤，为什么你要这么做呢？”陈寄舟试图用何言细语感化少年。  
“因为无聊啊。”方小鹤一脸厌倦的表情。  
“啊？”陈寄舟难以理解。  
“无聊就是无聊啊，这该怎么解释。”方小鹤反倒一脸苦闷的样子，“你会因为我学习不好把我赶出去吗？”  
“这倒是不会，这么做也太刻薄了。”  
“那就不要追究啦陈先生，我就是这个样子的人嘛，从小学一年级成绩就这么差啦。”  
他与陈寄舟保持着必要的疏离，即使陈寄舟试图亲近地叫他小鹤，他依然坚持叫陈寄舟为陈先生。  
“那么，陈先生，时间也不早了，你该睡了，我就不打扰你啦，我回我房间去玩。”  
方小鹤漫不经心地向陈寄舟挥了挥手，关上了房门。  
陈寄舟迷茫地张了张嘴，他还没来得及和方小鹤谈卫生，作息与饮食的问题。  
一个人孤零零地坐在客厅里，陈寄舟握紧了拳头。他好想揍这熊孩子一顿啊。

在一个月里，陈寄舟为如何教育方小鹤愁白了头发。  
他先是上网搜索如何管教青少年，百度出乎意料地给他推荐了一堆戒网瘾学校，吓得他一秒关掉浏览器。  
随后他去阅读了心理学相关的书籍，敲敲打打地问方小鹤有没有受过心理创伤，  
方小鹤：“我说没有你会把我赶出去吗？”  
陈寄舟：“不会”  
方小鹤：“我说有你会把我赶出去吗？”  
陈寄舟：“不会。”  
方小鹤：“那我不说了。”  
接着他去阅读了教育学相关的书籍，并试图用书中的青少年行为模式来分析方小鹤，不出所料地收到了对方一脸“你是白痴吗你掉书袋的样子真的很蠢。”的表情。  
最后他对症下药地去拜访了方小鹤的班主任，班主任一言难尽地握着他的手唠了一大堆家常，中心思想就是“这孩子学习成绩就别指望了，拜托你管好他不要影响其他同学。”  
走投无路的他给老妈打电话求救。“到底该怎么教孩子啊！！”三十五岁的精英白领发出绝望天问。  
“当然是打他一顿啊！”陈母恨铁不成钢。  
陈寄舟愣了一下，“那不是违法的吗？”  
“谁让你把他打到犯法的程度啊！吓唬一下不就可以了！”  
“但是我小时候好像也没有被打过吧……”陈寄舟有点犹豫。  
“你和他又不一样！你小时候完全没有这些臭毛病，而且你被妈妈照顾得这么好才会成为好孩子。他明显是缺爱嘛，打一顿就好了！”陈母作为成功白领的母亲，骄傲地灌输起育儿经验。  
“……打一顿就不缺爱了？”习惯了严谨合同条约和程序代码的陈寄舟不能接受这样飞跃的逻辑。  
“打一顿就不缺爱了！”陈母笃定地说，“听妈的！”

在亲妈的鼓励下，陈寄舟终于犹犹豫豫地下定了决心，上淘宝搜索打孩子工具。  
打开关键词的瞬间，他被那一屏幕白晃晃的藤条晃花了眼，单股的，双股的，四股的，八股的。八股的也太可怕了吧！！！  
陈寄舟哆哆嗦嗦地往下拉菜单，那一排稀奇古怪的藤条在他眼中就等同于拘留七天，十五天，有期徒刑三个月，六个月，十二个月，三年。  
“太凶残了怎么能拿这种东西打孩子！！”  
遵纪守法陈寄舟发出了愤怒的呐喊。  
然而亲妈的建议是值得参考的，所以他忍着强烈的不适继续向下翻，终于看到了虽然很丑但总归不算很凶残的戒尺。  
他怀着虐待罪未遂嫌疑犯的心情，战战兢兢地去私聊卖家问还有没有存货，没想到卖家非常热情地对他问东问西。  
“亲是第一次购买工具吗？”  
“请问想要轻度，中度，还是重度？”  
“这款戒尺很薄的，很容易断，我推荐亲多买几件其他工具，满100送工具桶哦亲。”  
“对方是男生还是女生呀？哦，男孩子，那我们推荐这把小竹尺还不错哦，小猫拍要不要考虑啊亲。”  
“亲有打人的经验吗？”  
“是管教还是单纯的游戏？”  
“那我送亲一份教程哦，免费的哦。”  
“请记得五星好评吼亲，截图发小窗，我们再送2G视频哦。”  
陈寄舟晕晕乎乎地在客服的超热情推荐中下单了一个工具全家桶。为什么会有这么热衷于唆使买家打人的客服，他对这个世界产生了巨大的怀疑。  
无论如何，教育熊孩子计划正式启动，快递到家那天，就是教方小鹤做人那天！

于是在收养方小鹤一个月零五天之后，陈寄舟终于端起监护人的架子，在晚上十点钟敲响了方小鹤的房门。  
“小鹤，你来一下书房。”方小鹤的房间凌乱不堪，陈寄舟强忍着不悦，试图使自己看起来威严又稳重。  
“为什么？”方小鹤反问。  
“让你来你就来，我不想重复第二次。”陈寄舟压低了声音。  
“好吧。”方小鹤耸耸肩，跟着陈寄舟走出卧室。  
在书房里，陈寄舟面色肃然地说，  
“鉴于你这一个月的表现，我认为你需要一点教训。”  
方小鹤有点意外，“你不是说不会把我赶出去吗？”  
“我确实不会把你赶出去，但这不代表你的行为是可以被接受的。”陈寄舟严肃地说，“你的生活作息，饮食和学习，在我看来都有非常严重的问题。我之前试图用谈话教育你，但你并不接受，那么我们只能用更粗暴一点的方式解决问题了。”  
而方小鹤的脑回路还困在上一个话题没有走出来，“不接受我的行为，为什么不把我赶出去？”  
“为什么要把你赶出去啊，”陈寄舟有点崩溃地问，“监护人把未成年赶出家门也算虐待罪，你不知道吗？”  
“可是，可是他们都……”方小鹤没有说下去，最终无所谓地摊开了手，“那么陈先生，你想怎样教训我呢？”  
他这个样子真的很气人，但陈寄舟不想打破自己成熟理智威严的长辈人设，于是破口大骂都压回肚子里，陈寄舟将檀木戒尺从抽屉里取出，拍在桌子上，沉下声音平静地说，  
“站到桌子前，弯下腰，手肘贴着桌子上。”  
方小鹤的手突然剧烈地颤抖起来。  
陈寄舟把它理解为恐惧。  
他不想催促方小鹤，从客服传给他的资料他得知，青少年在面对有损自己尊严的体罚时，总需要一个艰难的接受过程。所以他安静地等待着，等待方小鹤接受这次处罚，并乖乖服从他的命令。  
他等了足足五分钟。  
直到他挺直腰板坐得腰都酸了，忍不住想开口催促方小鹤，少年终于深吸一口气，迈步向前，伏到了桌子上。  
陈寄舟露出了胜利的微笑。  
他拿着戒尺站起身，走到方小鹤随着伏下腰而自然翘起的臀部后侧，回忆了一下客服赠送的教程。  
“首先要对小被进行热身（小被这词是什么意思，陈寄舟暂时蒙在鼓里），热身不必脱裤子，巴掌或者戒尺，竹板这类比较轻的工具都可以，但要尽量均匀，让臀部的皮肤充分地被预热，给小被一个逐渐进入状态的过程（状态是指什么状态，陈寄舟同样蒙在鼓里。）”  
依照教程，陈寄舟将戒尺抵在方小鹤身后，犹豫了一下，还是有些对自己的准头不放心，最终放下戒尺，挥起了巴掌。  
巴掌隔着裤子挥了五十下，方小鹤全程一声不吭，陈寄舟手都麻了。想着无论如何这热身也该到位了，他按照教程的第二步，伸手去解方小鹤的裤子。  
方小鹤猛烈地抖了一下，抬手就要去阻拦，手却被早有预料的陈寄舟一把抓住，别在了身后。  
“你说过不会强奸我。”方小鹤咬着牙说。  
“我不会，我只是想揍你。”陈寄舟很坦然地说。方小鹤犹豫了一下，放弃了挣扎。  
剥下外裤和内裤，陈寄舟很满意地看到，皮肤一片粉红，热身很成功。臀侧受力不太均匀，颜色较浅，陈寄舟强迫症地又打了几巴掌。手落在赤裸的皮肤上，与落在裤子上感受完全不同，声音更清脆，掌心麻麻的，还能感受到皮肤下肌肉的颤抖和紧缩。  
这孩子并不是毫无反应嘛。他这样想着，然而方小鹤仍然一动不动。  
“热身之后就可以开始正式的责打啦，训话通常也伴随这个阶段。亲可以将小被的错误一条条罗列出来，每一条规定相应的处罚数目，这样可以使小被更清楚地反省自己的错误。处罚过程中还可以要求报数，道歉，甚至陈述错误，如果小被拒绝的话可以加罚哦。”  
陈寄舟接着回忆教程的第三部分，然后终于将戒尺抵在了方小鹤的臀峰上。  
他温习了一遍昨天晚上就打好的腹稿，  
“我会打你100下。挑食；不打扫卫生；熬夜；上课不守纪律；考试交白卷。每条二十下。我需要你大声报数，并且在每一下之后陈述自己的错误并道歉，你接受吗？”  
“我不接受报数。”方小鹤立刻拒绝  
“不报数的话惩罚翻倍。”陈寄舟做出胜券在握的威胁。  
“好的。”方小鹤毫不犹豫地说。  
“哎？”陈寄舟瞬间懵掉。这和教程说的不一样啊？？？  
一秒破功的陈寄舟尴尬地咳了一下，戒尺威胁地拍了拍方小鹤的臀峰，“你确定？”  
“确定。”方小鹤的答复斩钉截铁。  
好吧……自己挖坑自己跳的陈寄舟不得不扬起了尺子，一边默念“三年起步三年起步”，一边狠心落下了戒尺。

“啪！”  
第一下落在臀部正中央，皮肤起初没有什么反应，陈寄舟停了五秒，然后看到那块皮肤颜色逐渐变红，成了一条鲜红色的带子。他听见方小鹤轻轻吸了一口气。  
他其实很想问问方小鹤有没有很痛，但是碍于他威严监护人的人设，才打一下就问未免太优柔寡断了。于是他狠下心，用同样的力度，继续抽了十九下。  
教程告诉陈寄舟，从尾椎骨往上都是禁区，所以他尽量往臀峰以下落尺子，从臀峰到腿根，二十下就被抽得一片浅红。方小鹤还是没有大动静，但是很明显地，他看到少年臀部的肌肉紧紧地绷了起来。  
“这二十下，打的是你的挑食。不爱惜身体是一方面，另一方面，你对我做的食物未免太不尊重。”  
方小鹤没有说话。  
没人捧场的陈寄舟失落地敲敲少年的大腿内侧，  
“放松，双腿打开，与肩同宽。”他按照教程原话去规范少年的姿势。  
方小鹤低低地嗯了一声，打开了腿。  
第二组二十下让同一片肌肤再次温习了同样力度的痛苦，臀部已经被打成了绯红色，方小鹤吸气的声音变得频繁，臀大肌也开始难以自制地紧绷。陈寄舟不得不停下来让他放松，再狠狠落下下一板子。  
清清嗓子，陈寄舟继续训话，“这二十下，打你不注重卫生。虽然你的房间是你的隐私，但你住在我家，把房间搞得那么乱，我无法忍受。”  
他看见方小鹤沉默地点了点头，于是心里有些欣慰。  
少年的屁股已经被他揍得红彤彤的，他有些不忍心下手，于是第三组二十下落到大腿的上半部分。他的本意是想让少年缓一缓，完全没料到大腿更加敏感脆弱，第一下就让大腿上的肌肉剧烈痉挛起来。  
“没问题吧？”陈寄舟被吓了一跳。  
“没事。”方小鹤摇摇头，将带着红痕的右腿抻直。  
陈寄舟一遍一遍念着教程里的“立规矩不能心软”，终于狠下心，将两腿的腿根抽了个遍。于是敏感的大腿也和屁股一个颜色了。  
“这二十下打你熬夜，晚睡晚起，作息不规律，这是非常伤身体的，你必须改正。”陈寄舟郑重地说。  
方小鹤还是没什么反应，只是将姿势摆正，腰伏得更低，屁股抬得更高了。  
这算诚恳地反省错误吗？陈寄舟有点犹豫又有些成就感。  
随后的四十下还是打在了更结实的臀部，陈寄舟眼睁睁地看着那个绯红色的小屁股变得深红甚至泛起血痧，方小鹤的腰肢忍不住晃动，被他的左手环腰箍住，固定得死死的，少年也仿佛认命了似的没再做挣扎，任凭自己被男人禁锢着狠抽一下又一下戒尺，只有口中仍然难以抑制地发出断断续续的抽气声。  
打完一百下，陈寄舟有点犹豫，这个伤势，按照教程所说，已经达到了轻度的上限，然而方小鹤的反应，完全不像是教程里所描写的缺爱的小孩，挣扎打滚痛哭流涕的样子。  
难道还要接着打？  
陈寄舟有点绝望。  
到底要打到什么时候啊？  
我到底要被判几年啊？（无端联想）

仿佛感受到陈寄舟的犹豫，方小鹤回过头来问他，“怎么，手软了吗？”  
尊严被挑衅的陈寄舟挥起戒尺，十成的力道打在少年腿根，成年人的全力一击使少年痛得肩膀一缩，沉默地将头扭了回去。  
陈寄舟眼看着腿根那一道浮起半指高的肿痕，心情就是十分的后悔。  
然而赶鸭子上架不得不打，甚至力道都不能减轻，否则就印证了方小鹤所说的“手软”，所以他对腿根的伤痕全当没看见，但小心翼翼地避开了那里，将下一组落在了臀峰附近。  
一百下往上，少年终于有了点反应。戒尺落下的时候，臀部的肌肉会明显的颤抖，如果落在娇嫩的臀腿之间或大腿，还会难以抑制地小声惊叫。  
陈寄舟眼看着方小鹤难耐地左右手交握，不停地变换姿势，小幅度跺脚，明显是疼痛难忍，想想他一个月来的做为，心中颇有些教训熊孩子的快感，但看看方小鹤臀峰已经有了肿块，用手捏捏一片滚烫，他又良心不安起来。  
离约定的数目还差二十下，方小鹤撑桌的姿势维持太久，已经有些乏力，腰腿都不自知地颤抖起来。方才最后一下打到腿根，更是让少年难耐地叫出了声。  
陈寄舟的同情心再一次发作，回忆了一下教程，此时应有“爱的OTK”，于是他拖出旋转椅坐下，拍拍大腿，  
“趴到我腿上来。”  
方小鹤惊得头发都炸起来了，不停地摇头，“我拒绝，我拒绝这个姿势，你打一百也没关系，但是你不能...”  
话还没说完他已经被陈寄舟提着衣领按到了腿上，“这个家里我做主，能不能，我说了算。”  
这句话可谓是今晚霸气第一，陈寄舟在心里给自己点了个赞。  
他按照教程里的姿势，将方小鹤架在了膝头，右腿稍抬高，使少年的臀部成为全身最高点。少年不情不愿地任他摆弄，不配合的时候就被他狠抽两下打到配合。摆好姿势，近距离看，伤势比之前更加严重，肿块的地方已经泛紫，血痧集中的地方泛起了血丝。然而本着立规矩要有始有终的原则，陈寄舟还是狠狠心避开肿块落下了戒尺，第一下就让少年惊叫出声。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“唔...陈先生”方小鹤终于忍不住开口说话了，他难耐地拱起腰，又被陈寄舟搂得更紧。  
陈寄舟不为所动，冷酷地抽️下第二组，  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“你应该叫我什么？”他逼问方小鹤。  
“呃...我不知道...”方小鹤抽抽噎噎地说，一句话被打得支离破碎。  
其实陈寄舟自己也不知道该被怎样称呼才合适，他甚至理不清自己该算舅舅还是叔叔，但是作戏要做全套，于是他无情地抽下第三组五下，  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“用心想！该叫我什么！”他呵斥方小鹤。  
方小鹤痛得哀叫连连，突然灵光一闪，试探着问，“先生？”  
陈寄舟停下来想了想，听起来不错哦。于是他板起脸，在方小鹤伤势最严重，已经肿起一指高的臀根抽下一板子，  
“重复一遍。”  
“呜！先生！”方小鹤凄凄哀哀地喊。  
“啪！”  
“以后该怎么做！”  
“呜...打扫房间。”  
“啪！”  
“还有呢！”  
“呜...不挑食不浪费食物”  
“啪！”  
“还有呢！”  
“啊！不熬夜！”  
“啪啪啪啪啪！”  
“还有呢！”已经超过了二百下，但为了训诫效果，陈寄舟不得不追加五下敲在了方小鹤青紫的臀峰。  
“呜...好好学习”  
“希望你记住这场教训。”  
责打停了下来，惩罚终于结束了，陈寄舟在心中如释重负地长出一口气。  
他把还在轻轻颤抖的方小鹤扶了起来，搀着他俯卧在沙发上，拿出淘宝卖家赠送的止痛喷雾。  
“可能会有些刺激。”他小声提醒方小鹤，然而少年埋着脑袋，一声不吭。  
他心里突然有些愧疚，深深怀疑起这场训诫的正当性。  
“我到底有什么资格打他呢？”陈寄舟在心中质疑自己，“他不过就是作息不规律，挑食，不打扫卫生，不爱学习，值得被这样残酷地对待吗？”  
但没人能回答陈寄舟的问题，如果他在方小鹤面前表现出动摇，那肯定是白打了。  
所以他也沉默着走出房门，去给方小鹤接兑了蜂蜜的温开水。  
少年那一晚上都很听话。  
几乎到了唯命是从的地步。  
教程中所说的，小被会撒娇耍赖发脾气，完全没有发生在方小鹤身上，他沉默地喝完了水，吃光了他最讨厌的苹果，忍痛洗了澡，然后自己走回房间，难得地在三点之前睡着了。  
半夜，陈寄舟不放心地走进方小鹤的房间去查看他有没有发烧。少年睡得深沉，体温正常，侧卧着，被子盖得严实，仿佛被压到的伤处无知无觉。  
“所以客服给我发了个假教程？”  
带着一肚子问号，陈寄舟疑惑地关上房门。

第二天是周六，陈寄舟难得睡个懒觉醒来，居然闻到了油烟的味道。  
他在半醒半梦中灵光一闪，方小鹤该不会是被打了怀恨在心，所以要把房子炸了吧！  
这个念头使他猛然惊醒，匆匆披上睡衣，顾不上穿鞋，赤脚冲出了房门。  
客厅的最北边，厨房灶台前，方小鹤竟然在做饭！  
每天睡不到十点起不来的方小鹤居然在做饭！  
一箱一箱买泡面当宵夜的方小鹤居然在做饭！  
刚刚被他打了一顿的方小鹤居然在做饭！  
他揉了揉眼睛，然后察觉到他出现的方小鹤转过身来，对他灿烂地笑着，“先生，早上好啊。”  
陈寄舟继续揉眼睛。

“蛋炒饭，素炒卷心菜，煎香肠，还有榨橙汁。”方小鹤一样一样将早餐端到陈寄舟面前，“我其实很少做饭，也不是很好吃，希望先生不要生气，我会继续努力的。”  
“啊，不会，我不会为这种事生气的。”这么卓有成效吗？陈寄舟陷入了巨大的惊喜中。  
得到保证的方小鹤开心得眯起了眼，坐回了自己的椅子上。  
陈寄舟注意到椅子没加垫子，方小鹤坐的时候颤抖了一下，然而还是扎扎实实地坐了下去，他有点担心，“你的伤...还好吗？”  
“完全没问题哦。”方小鹤声音愉快地说，“谢谢先生担心啦。”  
“没事就好。”陈寄舟点点头，端起果汁试图做个不动声色的稳重大人，对这点小事毫不放在心上。  
然后下一句差点又把他呛到  
“先生，我早晨起来就打扫了我的房间。”  
这么勤快？  
“然后还把客厅也顺路打扫了。”  
勤快过头了吧？  
“还补上了英语作业，别的科目时间不够，还没写。”  
你到底早晨几点起的啊。  
“我全部有按先生的要求做哦，早睡早起，讲卫生，不挑食，好好学习。”  
陈寄舟陷入了巨大的感动之中。  
亲妈啊，您听到了吗？您的办法简直点石成金，我一个晚上就拯救了一个不良少年。  
他还沉浸在自恋和感动中，就看到方小鹤欠起身，离他更近了一点，脸颊微微泛红，眼睛里一闪一闪地冒着光，  
“所以呢，先生，如果我能坚持做一个让你满意的好孩子，您能不能，每天打我一顿？”

...

“......啊？”

陈寄舟把半杯果汁都吸进了肺里。


	2. 第二章

陈寄舟在咳嗽。

陈寄舟在疯狂地咳嗽。

陈寄舟简直要把肺咳出来了。

方小鹤看着很不忍心，一瘸一拐地跑过来帮陈寄舟拍背，效果等同于将还没咳出来的肺直接拍出来。

陈寄舟咳了很久终于喘过气来，虚弱地问身边一脸无辜的少年，“你再说一遍？”

方小鹤面颊更红了，但眼中的光并没有减弱，他挺直腰板直视着陈寄舟说，“如果我能坚持做一个让先生满意的好孩子，您能不能每天打我一顿？”

“咳咳咳咳咳咳……”

“为什么呢？”陈寄舟一边问，一边忍不住把手搭上了方小鹤的额头。

不会是打坏了吧，他有些担心地想。

然而少年的体温完全正常，眼睛也炯炯有神，似乎比前两天还更有精神些。

方小鹤思考了一下，吞吞吐吐地说，“这就像个……交易嘛，陈先生你喜欢被称为先生吧，你喜欢整洁的房间和有规矩的生活吧，所以，如果我能满足你的要求，你能不能也满足我的……”

“但你之前不是还说读书守纪律什么的很无聊吗？”陈寄舟对颓丧状态的方小鹤记忆犹新。

“是啊，真的很无聊啊。”提到学习，方小鹤一瞬间耷拉下眉毛。

“那么为什么……”此时陈寄舟才终于听懂了下半句并跳了起来，“为什么！难道挨打有意思吗！”

“是的呀，”方小鹤羞赧地点点头，“很有意思。”

“咳咳咳咳咳咳……”

陈寄舟担心自己可能被呛出了肺水肿。

“方小鹤，”陈寄舟抓住少年的双肩，郑重地说，“我要对昨天发生的事情道歉，那样残酷地体罚未成年，是非常不应当的。所以我不会再这么做了，也希望你能对我坦诚，你是不是感觉很不安？很受伤？很恐惧？你没必要迎合我，没人喜欢挨打的，我知道，你一定是有你的苦衷。”

“别，别啊！”方小鹤急了。

“怎么就没人喜欢挨打了？”方小鹤一把抓住陈寄舟搭在自己肩头的双手，少年的手心因激动而滚烫，“我啊！！！”

陈寄舟被惊到了。

或者说，炽热的温度和眼神灼伤了他。

他深深地吸了一口气，站起来俯视着比他矮了一头的少年，严肃地问，

“你是认真的吗？”

“我是认真的。”方小鹤一字一句地回答。

“你之前的亲人们，他们……知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“你是什么时候发现自己有这个，这个嗜好的？”

“以前只是有一点模糊的感觉，昨天被你打了才觉得这真的很有趣啊。”

完了。

陈寄舟闭上了眼。

亲妈啊，我究竟是造了什么孽啊。

“我用不用为你预约一下心理医生……”陈寄舟委婉地建议。

“这又什么可看医生的呀？”方小鹤感到莫名其妙，“你打我不就是希望我听话吗？现在我为了能挨打也会听话的，两全其美呀。”

“好像是这么个道理……”陈寄舟陷入了沉思，但又感觉好像哪里不对。

“让我再确认一遍，”处于震惊中的陈寄舟仍然对方小鹤非常不放心。

“我没有胁迫你吧？”

“没有。”

“你是完全自愿的？”

“完全。”

“所以你真的希望每天被打一顿？”

“真的。”方小鹤用力点头。

但我下不去手啊！！！陈寄舟在内心咆哮。

然而成年人高超的表演技巧使他完美控制住了自己的面部表情。

他将方小鹤按回了椅子上，被压到伤处的少年忍不住眉头一皱，使陈寄舟更加慌张，但他表面仍然装作云淡风轻并矜持地清了清嗓子。

“那么我们来谈谈条件吧，小鹤。你究竟需要做到什么才能使我满意，并能得到，咳，一顿打。”

现在是当天晚上十点钟，自认为完美完成任务的方小鹤敲敲门走进陈寄舟的书房，兴冲冲地来领赏。

陈寄舟端坐书桌后，表面上沉迷读书，内心早已焦头烂额。

方小鹤那个伤势，根本下不去手啊！

但是拒绝了少年会不会挫伤他的进取心？

然而鼓励他的兴趣会不会反而使他更加变态？

陈寄舟此时深切体会到父亲得知女儿早恋时的复杂心情，又希望女儿幸福又怕她搞出人命。方小鹤的情况与早恋女生可谓不分伯仲，沉迷挨打和沉迷男友，他也分不清哪个更使监护人焦虑。

将焦虑压在心头，陈寄舟不动声色地合上散文集，敲了敲桌子，“讲讲你今天做了什么。”

方小鹤将双手背在身后，流畅地说，“我今天把周末的作业全部写完啦，错题全部订正了并记录在了错题本上。上次旷考的数学卷我重新做了一遍并对了答案，英语背了两个章节的单词，上周讲的语文和历史内容都复习了一遍，理科我明天再复习。

“我还打扫了书房和阳台，按照先生写的菜单买菜洗菜，刷了碗拖了地扔掉了垃圾。并且，一天都没有挑食，我连香菜都没剩下！”

陈寄舟沉重地捂住了脸。

完全找不到任何拒绝打孩子的理由。

他在心底叹息一声，站起身，敲敲桌子，“伏到桌子上，手肘贴紧桌面。”

少年爽快地摆好了姿势。

陈寄舟甚至怀疑方小鹤的屁股翘得比昨天更高了。

他将手搭上方小鹤的腰带，问少年，“我想先看一下你的伤势，介意吗？”

方小鹤摇摇头。

陈寄舟剥下少年的裤子。

经过一天一夜的沉淀，之前被戒尺打出来的楞子消失了，但皮肤仍然一片红肿。原本结了肿块的地方开始泛紫，伤势最严重的臀峰，此刻颜色更深，在陈寄舟看来十分惨不忍睹。

他抬手捏了捏深紫色的淤血部位，少年猛地吸了一口气。

“痛吗？”陈寄舟担心地问。

“有点痛，”方小鹤不情不愿地说，又补上一句，“但可以忍受。”

陈寄舟看着伤处忍不住叹气，“这，不能再用戒尺了。”

“那就换一个工具吧！”方小鹤回过头来，脆生生地说，“我看到你网购了一大桶呢！”

“哎？”陈寄舟愣了一下，“全部被你看到了吗？”

“发刷和竹拍选哪个？”

“都要！”

“小绿和小红呢，看起来材质好像是一样的。”

“一起用吧！”

“这个好像叫热熔胶棒来着。奇怪了，热熔胶不是用来做手工的吗？”陈寄舟一边自言自语，一边抬手在自己胳膊上试了一下。

！！！

他眼前一黑并触电似的把热熔胶扔了五米远。

“这个就不要用了。”陈寄舟斩钉截铁地说。

然而方小鹤把它捡了回来捧在手心，眨着大眼睛看着他，“试一下嘛先生，至少让我试一下嘛……”

挑选结果是，几乎全部工具都被方小鹤软磨硬泡地摆在了桌子上。

陈寄舟凝重地说，“小鹤，你知道吗，大面积组织的坏死，最严重的结果会导致肾衰竭。”

方小鹤失落地垂下了头。

陈寄舟有点不忍心，又怕失去动力导致方小鹤倒退回颓丧状态，因此犹犹豫豫地说，“但如果只是都试一下，应该没问题。”

方小鹤噌地抬起了脑袋。

“一样...十下？”陈寄舟举起一根手指。

方小鹤抱住了他的手指，“成交！”

方小鹤又伏到了桌子上。头抵着桌面，腰塌下，臀抬起，将少年的躯体勾勒出一个好看的弧度。

陈寄舟取出小竹拍抵在少年身后，停顿了一下，将竹拍拿在左手，用右手甩落了十个巴掌。

“咦？”方小鹤意想不到。

“咳，手也算的。”陈寄舟解释，并关切地问，“感觉怎么样，能承受吗？”

方小鹤认真地感受了一下，“比昨天痛，但不是不能忍受，请继续吧先生。”

陈寄舟无奈地将竹拍拿回右手。小竹拍冰冰凉凉，比戒尺轻了快有一半，拍在皮肤上发出清脆的响声。方小鹤瑟缩了一下。受过一遭锤楚的皮肤仿佛更脆弱了，十下过后就留下一道道拍痕。

“还能继续吗？”陈寄舟有点紧张。

方小鹤点点头，似是不耐烦应答，简洁地说，“继续。”

陈寄舟将竹板放下，掂掂胡桃木做的猫爪拍，拿在手上。

第一下就让方小鹤闷哼出声。红肿的腿根留下四个发白的猫爪印。他忍不住屈腿，又立刻摆正姿势。

陈寄舟见状也不再多问，避开淤血最严重的臀峰，打完九下，让小猫爪子布满了方小鹤的屁股。发白的爪印搁置一段时间后，变成深红色的淤血点。

少年伴随着每一下拍打小声吸气，但也许是怕陈寄舟手软，他虽然疼得缩起肩膀，却不再出声。

“这个是不是有点重？”打完十下，陈寄舟担忧地问。

“好像和戒尺区别不大。”方小鹤想了想，“但爪子凸起的位置比较痛。”

陈寄舟点点头，拿起一支黑色的皮拍仔细端详，“这个，有点像SM用的道具啊。”

“这样说有点奇怪啊，先生。”方小鹤表示抗议。

“呃，我不是说你是SM爱好者，虽然你也可能是，不过至少现在还不是，当然以后最好也不是...”陈寄舟不知所云地做解释，方小鹤早就脑袋一抱趴了回去。

话说我们现在如果不算SM，到底算什么啊。陈寄舟忧心忡忡地想着，抬手在方小鹤臀侧抽了一拍子，将少年抽得一哆嗦。

皮拍，正如陈寄舟预料的，并不沉重，十下过后只是给方小鹤的屁股加了一点颜色，了无痕迹。

“感觉和巴掌没差别啊。”少年果然发出了欲求不满的声音。

陈寄舟叹息一声，拿起了小红。

他对客服提到小红时将字标红加粗归为中重度的行为记忆尤深。所以拿起它纯粹想给不知深浅的方小鹤一个教训。

他提起比他预想中要沉重许多的小红，对着方小鹤比划了一下，宽大的长条形状可以横贯少年削瘦的胯骨，然后朝着方小鹤淤血最严重的臀峰用力一挥。

“啪”

“扑通”

少年应声跪倒。

“小鹤！没事吧？”

陈寄舟紧张地冲上去将少年扶起，内心十分后悔。

“嘶...没事”

痛觉有延迟的效果，所以方小鹤到爬起来都还没从那一下重击的痛感中彻底摆脱。他握了握因跌倒而颤抖的双手，轻轻摸了一下身后那一道宽阔的肿痕。

比周围明显高了一层，手指压上去仍然有火辣辣的痛感。

“要不要休息一下，不然剩下的明天再试？”陈寄舟紧张地问。

“不！”

方小鹤坚定地打断了陈寄舟，眼神闪闪发光。

“这个感觉，好刺激！”

...

...

陈寄舟现在很想掏出手机给淘宝店主发十个差评。


	3. 第三章

鉴于方小鹤无论如何都要继续，而陈寄舟对他的身体状态很不放心。妥协的结果是，挨打地点从书桌旁转移到小沙发的扶手上。  
少年的臀部被扶手垫高，修长的上身伏在沙发座位上，刚好填满一个小沙发。腿上的裤子，因为陈寄舟怕他再次绊倒自己，已经脱掉了。两条白晃晃的小细腿撑在沙发侧面，与红彤彤的屁股形成鲜明对比，逼迫陈寄舟又一次拷问良心。  
“知情自愿，知情自愿，知情自愿...”  
陈寄舟默念三次，终于克服了良心的谴责，将小红再一次搭在方小鹤的屁股上。  
“啪！”  
稍稍减了两分力的第二下，仍然让少年痛得浑身一抖，随后放松了紧绷的肌肉。  
此后八下以稳定的速度落下，每一下都使方小鹤一哆嗦，两条白皙的腿痛得绞在一起，又被打在腿根蹬动着伸直。少年龇牙咧嘴，却怕喊出来陈寄舟就心软，于是抓过沙发垫就啃了起来。  
陈寄舟终于克服了小红这个难关，长出一口气，拿起小绿，问方小鹤，“就照刚才的力度可以吗？”  
方小鹤：“唔唔唔嗯嗯嗯”  
陈寄舟：“？”  
他凑过头去，看到方小鹤正在专心啃他的羊驼绒皮垫。他回忆了一下价格，有点心痛。不过想想孩子正在挨他的打，啃什么都在情理之中，他就任方小鹤放肆去啃了。  
十下小绿打完，方小鹤屁股已经恢复了和昨晚差不多的红色，脊背上渗出晶莹的汗珠，陈寄舟在他挣扎的时候按了一把，手掌潮潮的都是汗。  
少年松开口微微喘气，羊驼绒上留下一小圈牙印，“小绿比小红轻很多。”  
“是吗？”陈寄舟掂了掂拍子，“大概因为它比小红薄一半吧。”

...

小件工具差不多试完了，桶中还剩下两件看着就让人胆寒的长工具，陈寄舟硬着头皮将其中一支抽出。  
“我要用热熔胶棒了，你趴好。”他出声提醒方小鹤。  
方小鹤闻讯撑直了腿，咬紧了垫子，压低了腰，将自己埋进沙发里。郑重的样子让陈寄舟也跟着紧张起来。  
他把热熔胶虚搭在方小鹤臀部，找了个淤血不算严重的位置，酝酿再三，终于挥棒抽了下去。  
“嗖——啪！”  
“啊”  
方小鹤惊叫出声，噌地一下从沙发里跳了起来。  
少年紧紧地闭着眼睛，似乎这样锐利的痛苦让他很难消化。但他也没有伸手去揉伤处，不知道是因为享受，还是因为臀部已经肿得太高不敢去碰。  
就在停顿的这几秒钟，一道狰狞的紫痕从陈寄舟刚刚抽落的位置浮现出来。  
“真的很严重...”陈寄舟走近了去摸那道已经滚烫的伤痕，少年仍然忍不住轻轻吸气。  
“继续吧，先生。”方小鹤的声音有些颤抖，眼眶发红，一张脸痛得皱起来，但还是坚持着趴回原处。  
陈寄舟无可奈何，抡起手臂，稍稍放轻力气，紧挨着第一道伤痕烙下第二道。  
方小鹤又一次痛得仰起身子。  
胯骨被稳稳地卡在扶手上，每一次鞭笞都可以保证落在屁股而不是其他有危险的地方。然而除此之外，方小鹤身体每一个部分都有激烈的挣扎。双腿痛得蜷曲又被打直，头颈随着每一棒抽下而高高仰起。细密的羊驼绒垫子被他咬得一团糟，双手一会儿抱在头上，一会儿抠紧沙发，怎样都无法摆脱如影随形的痛觉，却倔强地不向身后挡去。  
无论怎么看，方小鹤所受的痛苦都已经远超这个年龄孩子该受的限度，然而陈寄舟明白方小鹤并不希望这捶楚停下，因为他明明随时都可以离开沙发，停下这一切。  
他就是不离开。  
于是陈寄舟放下热熔胶棒，从桶中抽出了最后一支长工具。  
一支黑色的树脂棒。  
因为第一次搜工具时八股藤条给陈寄舟造成了严重的心理阴影，所以他坚决拒绝了一切藤制品，而在客服的甜言蜜语下将其它他闻所未闻的东西打包买走。实物到了他才发现，这比藤条还凶残啊。追悔莫及的陈寄舟当场就想把它归类不可回收垃圾，却被手急眼快的方小鹤强行回收。而今他握紧树脂棒隔空挥舞一声。  
“嗖—”  
在场两人不约而同打了个寒战。  
方小鹤的屁股上已经被红红紫紫的笞痕盖满了，陈寄舟一时手抖，大腿也留下两道鼓涨的楞子。树脂棒再次搭上方小鹤臀峰的时候，少年还没从上一轮的刺激中缓过神来，轻吸了一口气，哽咽着喊，“先生。”  
陈寄舟立刻住手，“怎么了？”  
“按住我...”  
陈寄舟叹气，然而还是如他所愿。  
手掌贴在肌肤上的亲昵似乎使少年感到安心，方小鹤放松地眯起了眼睛。下一秒他就痛得红了眼眶。  
“呜！”  
尽管死死咬着垫子，方小鹤还是发出一声哀鸣。他紧闭双眼，将头深深埋进羊绒垫子，脊背舒展，紧绷的纤薄肌肉仿佛在过电一样不停战栗，而在颤抖最剧烈的臀峰，半分钟后，一道深紫色近乎发黑的血痕慢慢浮现出来。  
“啪”  
方小鹤闻声抖了一下，预期中的剧痛却没有降临，他侧过头一探究竟，原来是陈寄舟把树脂棒拍在了桌子上。  
“你等一下。”陈寄舟撂下话匆匆离去，留下满头雾水的方小鹤小心翼翼揉了揉屁股。等了几分钟，才看到陈寄舟拿着一罐云南白药，风风火火走进来。  
“我把它落在你卧室了。”陈寄舟解释着，按住方小鹤就想给他喷药，“紧急处理一下，这看起来挺严重的。”  
方小鹤一脸不情愿，“云南白药是有镇痛效果的，喷完再打我不就不疼了吗？”  
陈寄舟举着瓶子的手，微微颤抖。  
“你还想...继续吗？”陈寄舟艰难地发问。  
“不是就剩九下吗？请继续吧先生！”方小鹤用熠熠生辉的大眼睛紧紧盯着陈寄舟，迫使他放下喷雾，拿起了仿佛千钧之重的树脂棒。  
树脂棒抵在了方小鹤身后。  
陈寄舟觉得离第一道伤痕太近了肯定很痛，向下挪了一点。  
陈寄舟觉得离腿根太近了肯定很痛，向上挪了一点。  
陈寄舟觉得太靠近尾椎骨了肯定很痛，向下挪了一点。  
陈寄舟觉得......  
方小鹤终于忍无可忍地开口，“先生，你不要抖了。”  
陈寄舟尴尬地清清嗓子，终于下定决心挥下。  
一道隐隐泛着紫色的淤痕隔了半分钟，缓缓浮现在臀峰靠下的位置。  
陈寄舟微微松了一口气，比第一下轻很多。又低头看看方小鹤，孩子闭着眼微微蹙眉，仿佛沉浸其中的样子。  
陈寄舟放下心来。  
他逐渐掌握了力度，按照同样的力度，努力绕开伤最严重的臀峰，并排留下了九道痕迹，紫色覆上红色，视觉效果十分刺眼，令陈寄舟有种不真实感。  
我怎么会把孩子打成这个样子？  
他还在怀疑人生，方小鹤的声音从垫子里闷闷地传来，“先生，我可以起来了吗？”  
陈寄舟如梦初醒，“等一下，不要急，我给你喷药。”

于是陈寄舟坐在沙发上，又一次把方小鹤按在了自己的膝头，按照淘宝客服的教程指南，开始为被监护人处理伤势。  
冷敷15分钟  
喷一遍外伤药  
然后就着药液把肿块揉开。（错误指南读者不要学）  
陈寄舟摸着那一道道隆起的伤痕，心惊胆战，完全不敢用力。反倒是方小鹤十分坦然，仿佛毫无知觉似的任他摆弄。  
“痛吗？”陈寄舟轻轻压了压臀峰最重那一道鞭痕。  
方小鹤点点头又摇摇头，“有一点，但是很轻微。”  
于是陈寄舟稍稍加了一点手劲。  
方小鹤毫无反应  
陈寄舟又用力了一点。  
方小鹤视若无睹。  
陈寄舟彻底放松下来，按照指南描述，誓要将这两巴掌大的地方揉个松软通透。  
他非常认真地揉了十分钟，揉到手都开始酸了。  
“不要揉了！”  
方小鹤突然一声大喊，然后冲进了卫生间。  
力气大得差点把陈寄舟掀翻。这孩子并不是没力气挣扎，陈寄舟这才意识到。  
但方小鹤冲进卫生间做什么？陈寄舟疑惑地想着，然后回想起...大腿仿佛被硌了一下。  
他明白了。  
“没关系的小鹤！这是正常的生理反应！”  
他在卫生间外喊。  
“你不要说啦！”方小鹤在里面气急败坏。

方小鹤过了很久才从卫生间出来，脸颊依然微红。看到陈寄舟有点不好意思，甚至不敢抬头直视他。  
然后陈寄舟就把一张打印纸硬塞到了他眼前。  
方小鹤阅读全文：  
深蹲50*3组  
卷腹40*3组  
俯卧撑20*4组  
慢跑5公里  
跳绳400个

“这是？”少年迷惑地看着监护人。  
“这是你每天的健身计划，你太瘦了，非常缺乏锻炼。”陈寄舟得意洋洋地说，“完不成就不能挨打！”  
“但是，但是我有伤在身……”方小鹤说了一半没有说下去。他明白了。  
“就是这个意思，”陈寄舟点点头，“彻底养好伤才能开始锻炼，我陪你一起，休想偷工减料。”  
方小鹤有点不开心，陈寄舟则为自己的机智点了个赞。他终于从每天都要打孩子的焦虑中解放出来。

睡觉前，方小鹤蛮不讲理地说，“先生陪我睡。”  
陈寄舟愣了一下，“你自己睡不着吗？”  
“当然可以，但是你没听过aftercare吗？”  
陈寄舟仔细地回忆了一下，教程里还真有。  
教程都写了，那也许是真的吧。  
陈寄舟将信将疑，还是搬了把椅子坐在了方小鹤床头，“我给你讲个故事？”  
方小鹤尴尬地摇摇头，“不，不用了吧。”  
“那...我还需要做什么？”  
方小鹤有点难为情地吱唔了半天，“拍拍我。”  
于是陈寄舟伸出手，轻轻拍了拍方小鹤毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“不是头！”  
陈寄舟犹豫了一下，隔着被子，小心翼翼地拍了拍方小鹤伤痕累累的臀部。  
“不是屁股！”  
“那是哪里啊！”  
“后背！你没哄过孩子吗！”  
“我是单身狗啊我怎么可能哄过！”  
终于搞清楚了客户诉求，陈寄舟像一台没有感情的发动机一样僵硬地重复轻拍方小鹤的背脊，一直拍到手腕颤抖。  
直到少年的呼吸逐渐平稳，手脚都舒展，神态安和，逐渐进入了梦乡。  
他终于可以停下已经快抽筋的手，轻轻地站起身，蹑手蹑脚，走到床头关掉台灯。  
一切都陷入黑暗，陈寄舟正要走出房间，忽然听到少年的声音，很软又很轻，仿佛并没有醒来，一切都是梦呓。  
“谢谢你先生，我很久没睡个好觉了。”

陈寄舟忽然觉得鼻子有点发酸


	4. 番外 方小鹤

我第一次发现自己不太正常，是在小学四年级。  
同班的男生突然塞给我一支笔让我按下笔帽，我照做，尖锐的微电流从拇指一路窜上脑门。  
据常理来说，此时应该大叫一声并松手。  
但我没有松手。  
我握紧了电笔，希望它电得更久一点。  
然而并没有，整人玩具的电量只够支持那一瞬间。  
所以我失落地，在同学惊愕的目光中把笔塞回给他，扬长而去。  
“坏掉了。”我告诉他。  
几秒钟后我听到他的惨叫。

为什么迷恋痛苦？  
好像很难解释。  
现在我回想起小学，也许来自一种无处发泄的愤怒。我们一直在搬家，拖欠房租，被房东赶出来，去招待所将就几天，然后换租下一家。小学的记忆就只有没完没了地搬行李和登记新家庭住址。活着，仅此而已，除此之外谈不上任何生活。  
如果能把我放在哪个亲戚家，我母亲去住工厂的宿舍，那么我们两人的处境都会轻松很多。  
很可惜，据说我三岁的时候在外祖母家翻了她的钱包。  
于是从此所有亲戚都相信我有手脚不干净的坏毛病。  
是我搞砸了一切。

每个新环境都使我恐惧，无法言喻的恐惧使我愤怒。电视剧里的人生气后会摔东西或吵架，但我家的每件东西我都舍不得摔。母亲又很晚才回家。向谁发怒呢？没有对象。  
于是愤怒逐渐指向自己。  
四年级被整盅游戏电到是一次启发，从那之后我尝试过很多种痛的形式。  
五年级的时候班上男生玩抽皮条，互相抽打对方的胳膊，我是最积极参与的那个。我本可以赢过所有人，但我会故意输掉一半。当然不能表现得太过热切，一个忍受痛苦的英雄让人崇拜，但迷恋痛苦的变态就只能让人恐慌了。  
六年级踢足球时被对手铲翻，整条右小腿的外侧都被蹭掉了一层皮，血珠从皮下争先恐后地涌出，伤口感觉就像被点燃了一样。疼痛的火焰从表皮一直烧到骨髓，但却回馈给我另一种温暖。从那个时候，我大概明白了自己追求的到底是什么。  
纯粹的，不掺杂其他折磨或羞辱的皮外伤，那大概就是我想追求的痛苦。

有时候我也希望我是个变态杀人狂，可以优雅地把受害人折磨致死再吃掉，这样听起来很酷。  
但是很遗憾，事与愿违，我是个受虐狂，将攻击的欲望准确地指向自身，变态，无害，并且一点也不酷。  
我愤怒的时候，不想撕碎任何事物，只想把自己撕碎。我难过的时候，也不想要任何安慰，只想要一顿毒打。  
我只想做个假装一切都很好的，虚伪的正常人，但很难。变态追求痛苦，大概就像正常的男生追求女孩，像向日葵追求光。  
我在自己肩膀上试过各种各样的小刀。  
美工刀，水果刀，瑞士军刀，雕刻刀，割刀，甚至母亲的眉笔。效果差别还是挺大的，美工刀伤口最深，眉笔的创面最大。割刀最好用，轻轻一划就会流血，并且愈合后不会留疤。  
我还烫过一个烟疤，虽然我并不抽烟。后来发现烫烟疤的都是被男友甩了的女生，非常丢人。还好它很快就被新的割伤覆盖掉了。  
我把那些疤痕藏得很好，至今没有人发现我的秘密。也有可能是我太离群索居了。我没什么朋友，除了上学之外的时间都在家打游戏。  
母亲很少管我。她觉得我挺听话的。会收拾家务，不惹事不犯罪，对一个几乎没管过的儿子，还能奢求什么呢？  
我也是这么想的。  
所以我们相处很和睦，除了有些寂寞。

母亲死的时候我没有流泪，虽然我也很难过。  
我觉得她这辈子太累了，她还有一身慢性病。就这样解脱，也许是件好事。  
我更加寂寞了，但也做好了准备，要想办法一个人活下去。  
没想到下葬了母亲不久，竟然冒出来一个十八竿子都打不着的远方亲戚要收养我。

陈寄舟是个有点天真的人。  
更直白地说，他是个傻子。  
收养一个风评不佳的青少年，是一件完全得不偿失的事情。如果换我自己，我是完全不会做的。即使他不收养，我也不会饿死。即使真的饿死，也完全与他无关。  
但他却做了。不仅收养了我，还一本正经地把自己当成了家长，待遇太好，以至于我总是忍不住怀疑糖衣里夹着炮弹，他想对我做点什么。  
什么都没有，糖就是糖。  
所以我才说他是个傻子。养孩子也该挑个简单模式吧？

我一开始试探过他，我承认。  
我不相信无缘故的示好与施恩，不相信无条件的付出，不相信无原则的善意。  
我并没有那么邋遢，也没那么挑食。虽然失眠是真的，成绩差也是真的，但也没有差到要交白卷的地步，  
我在试探他的底线，直到他有一天忍无可忍，将真面目暴露出来。  
他确实用了很多手段，但在我看来都十分愚蠢。  
心理学和教育学是能速成的吗？  
找老师除了能听到我的坏话，还能听到什么？  
他救不了我，我也不需要他拯救。我只想看他气急败坏的样子，看他忍无可忍地要把我赶出家门。  
然后我再拿录音威胁他。  
怎么也能拿到几千的抚养费吧。

一个月后他终于忍无可忍了。  
我做好了被失控的他施暴唾骂最后被赶出家门的准备  
没想到他拿出一把非常精致的戒尺，用非常讲究的形式把我打了一顿。  
打得我好爽。  
爽到我不想离开了。  
那天晚上我脑子里一片混沌，躺在床上想了很久，最终决定把它做成一笔交易。  
我不需要施舍，既不需要无缘故的爱也不需要无缘故的痛。我只挑选我想得到的，并支付他他满意的。  
我已经15岁了，我要成为冷静的，冷酷的，斤斤计较的成年人。  
绝对不会变得软弱，绝对不会被温柔收买，绝对不会依赖上他。  
绝对不会。


	5. 第四章

期中考试之后将要召开家长会，尽管陈寄舟没有提要求，方小鹤还是提前把成绩单带回了家。  
“全校排名320，班级排名36.”早已经把高中知识全忘光的陈寄舟翻翻各科成绩也不知道该说点什么，于是装模作样点点头，“考得不错，和上次比起来进步挺大的。”  
少年却低着头闷闷不乐，“我不是很开心。”  
陈寄舟有点讶异，“为什么，不满意？”  
“我这两个月学习真的很努力，没想到排名只提高了六十名。物理最后的大题我做了几十遍，到考场上还是答不出来。英语也是，不管我怎么背单词，阅读题还是读不懂。”  
看到方小鹤为了争取进步而这么用功，陈寄舟十分感动，他也不知道该如何安慰少年，只能陪着他叹气，  
“不是所有努力都有结果的。而且你坚持学习，下次就能再进步五十名。唉，考都考完了，别想了，明天我请你出去吃好的。”  
方小鹤听罢，无言地凝视了陈寄舟很久。  
很久。  
久到监护人心底发毛。  
最后少年终于以一种怒其不争的表情，叹了一口气。  
“先生，我真的没想到你会是这个反应。”  
“什，什么？”陈寄舟感到慌张，“我应该是什么反应？”  
“算了算了不说了。”方小鹤摆摆手，脸上写满了‘你无药可救’，“我们说下一件事情。”  
“哦，你说。”  
“我考得还不错对吧。”  
“对的。”  
“然后今天我健身项目都做完了。”  
“很好！”  
“锅我也已经刷了，作业，今天没有作业。”  
“非常好。”  
“那么，先生，请打我吧！”  
少年紧紧盯着陈寄舟，眼神熠熠生辉。  
“咳……”  
在此之前半个月，陈寄舟一直在以‘好好备考，挨打会耽误学习’这种理由推脱少年的请求。如今终于没有借口了，陈先生被逼到了死角。  
“咳，行吧，你等我准备一下。”  
陈寄舟一边说着，一边步履维艰地走向书房。

在陈寄舟的第一次青少年教育结束后，他与淘宝客服曾经有一场激烈且波折迭起的洽谈。  
起先是陈寄舟气势汹汹地去质问客服，“你们卖的是什么鬼东西竟然能把孩子打成那样。”。  
随后是客服不可思议的质问，“你是在用什么力气打孩子，你以为是在打网球吗？”  
接下来是陈寄舟振振有词的反驳，“我就是按你发的教程打的啊。”  
出离愤怒的客服一页一页给他截图，“我们每一页都在强调理智，安全，自愿，沟通，你瞎的吗。对方喊停你不会停吗？”  
陈寄舟顿时哽住。方小鹤还真不让他停。  
意识到也许是自己操作哪里不对的陈寄舟开始复述打孩子全过程，每一步操作都被客服喷了个狗血淋头。  
争论的最后以陈寄舟向客服小姐姐道歉告终，并承诺五星好评+100字长评+返图。  
他想了很久返图该返什么，最后发了方小鹤给他做的早餐，番茄蛋包饭，用以证明物理教育真的有效。  
并夸了90字蛋包饭有多好吃。

晚上十点钟，方小鹤如约走进书房，陈寄舟坐在沙发上，手握浴刷，看着他拍拍腿，“来吧。”  
方小鹤神情复杂，“为什么是……OTK”  
“我说了算，你到底想不想挨打？”  
方小鹤皱着眉头苦恼半天，最终不情不愿地趴在了陈寄舟膝盖上。  
陈寄舟将少年的衬衣向上翻折起来，挥起浴刷轻拍两下，内心对自己难得的强硬感到十分骄傲。方小鹤一直对近距离的肢体接触十分抵触，对OTK表示深恶痛绝，然而每次陈寄舟把他拽到膝盖上，他从来都没有反抗过。  
完全就是口嫌体正直嘛。看透了青少年的监护人如是说。  
浴刷是一种不用花很大力气就能制造很大痛感，伤害还不是很严重的，小巧又坚硬的工具。熟读新手指南的陈寄舟对浴刷表示十二分的欣赏，将左手揽在方小鹤腰上，扬起手腕，挥了下去。  
尽管隔着裤子，他仍然听到少年轻轻吸气的声音。  
他心里有点慌，生怕脱下裤子又是一大片青紫。但是作为一个沉稳的监护人，他不能为这点小事慌张，于是他还是按照原来的力度，稳重地打了二十下。  
“站起来，”他拍拍方小鹤，“裤子脱掉。”  
方小鹤重新趴回他膝头，陈寄舟轻轻松了一口气。不是很严重，只是一片均匀的浅红色。  
之前被客服一顿狠批打人如同打网球之后，陈寄舟才终于意识到打人和打球该用的力气是不一样的，甚至每种工具该用的力气也是不一样的。此后一段时间他一度缩手缩脚，又被方小鹤抱怨了好几次太轻，直到现在，他仍然在战战兢兢摸索恰当的力度。  
浴刷用起来还算趁手，他掂量两下，按照先前的力度再次挥了下去。少年的一瓣臀肉上清晰地留下了一个圆型的红印。方小鹤被搂着的腰肢明显地哆嗦了一下。  
浴刷继续一左一右地挥落，陈寄舟可以听得到少年小声吸气，每一下都会引来方小鹤一阵颤抖，可能因为是被揽着，少年姿态放松，连挣扎幅度都大了很多。  
三四十下过去，方小鹤身后已经均匀地肿起了一指高，陈寄舟用手背试探了一下，温度烫烫的。  
他低头问方小鹤，“还继续吗？”  
少年干脆地回答，“当然。”  
陈寄舟无奈地摇摇头，加了两分力再一次挥落工具。毫无防备的方小鹤惊呼一声，下意识地抱住了陈寄舟的小腿。  
意识到自己在做什么的方小鹤立刻就想松开手假装无事发生，没想到紧接着更重的一下打在另一侧，方小鹤抱得更紧了。  
陈寄舟仿佛突然下定了什么决心，浴刷一左一右，一左一右，小臂挥得放肆，打击声音清脆，每一下都将少年饱满的肌肉打得凹陷下去，再弹起来后肌肤就变得更红更肿，还没等喘息两秒，下一击又接踵而至。  
方小鹤紧紧抱着陈寄舟的小腿，忍不住开始小声呜咽。陈寄舟一边打孩子一边分心瞟了一眼孩子的后脑勺，发梢已经渗出了细密的汗珠。  
又打了四十下，陈寄舟感觉手开始酸了……他观察了一下方小鹤，仍然在专心忍痛，于是他只能给自己打打气，再接再厉。  
还好又过了十几下，方小鹤终于忍不住开口，  
“呜，先生……先生。”  
陈寄舟瞬间停手。  
方小鹤有点懵。他调整了一下状态，试图解释自己刚才为何如此软弱，“咳，我的意思是，停一停。”  
“不，今天到此为止，听我的。”陈寄舟态度强硬。  
“唔……”少年有点失落。  
“马马虎虎的成绩，配马马虎虎一顿打。什么时候你考到年级前五十，我就打到你满意为止。”  
少年满脸‘我知道你就是找借口推脱’的表情。  
既然陈寄舟态度坚决，觉得自己没事了的方小鹤就打算回房间洗洗睡了，没想到又被陈寄舟按了回去，拽下了他刚提上去的裤子，非要给他上药。  
陈寄舟观察了伤势，没有淤血，没有青紫，更没有破皮，只是一片均匀的深红色。  
监护人对自己的技术非常满意，没有辜负自己拿真皮抱枕练习了好多次。  
他拿起手边的云南白药，摇匀喷洒这个动作已经做得非常熟练。  
“又不是很重，没有必要。”方小鹤趴在他膝盖上小声嘟囔。  
“明天还要带你出去玩，很有必要。”陈寄舟坚决地说。  
“我可以忍的……这点小事。”  
陈寄舟顿了一下，轻柔地说，  
“你没有必要忍。”


End file.
